


Scheming for a Happily Ever After

by Runeb19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, More Fluff, Prince Soldier:76/Jack Morrison, Royal Guard Reaper/Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: Jack turned to the cheerful knight, anger put aside for the moment. “I suppose it's more accurate to say we made a deal. Simply put, 5 years ago, I agreed to take on and excel at all of my other duties as Prince in exchange for leaving...this,” He gestured vaguely at the two of them. “...alone!”Being royalty, there are many restrictions placed on Jack, but that doesn't mean he won’t stop fighting to find a way to escape from tradition.





	Scheming for a Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this story is some of the sappiest stuff I've ever written. Be prepared.

He’d have thought something had exploded nearby, the way his ears were ringing. He couldn't believe what he’d just heard. The Countess was looking at him with undisguised pity.

 

“In a way, Sire, you should be glad he waited this long. He gave you a chance to find someone you cared for. But the royal line needs to be secure.”

 

Jack managed a strangled sort of grunt. He understood, of course. He was 26, past the age the Crown Prince ought to be wed with a child on the way. He’d been single his entire life, and it was his father’s duty to ensure the safety of the royal lineage. Without even the hope of an illegitimate child running around, the King needed to take steps to ensure the bloodline.

 

The problem was that Jack didn't care.

 

“His promise to me did not include a time limit,” Jack ground out, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Has he come to think I’ve failed in another aspect of my duties?”

 

Countess Amari sighed. “No, sire. And he was well aware of how you would react. That's why it was arranged without your knowledge.”

 

The popping of Jack’s knuckles was audible to the few other people in the library, as he fought to keep himself from taking his anger out on Ana.

 

The older woman had been a mentor and friend to him in his youth, and while she had been mostly absent for the last decade, preoccupied with both her own duties and her daughter, she was still a trusted friend to the Prince. Which only made it worse that she had been made to be the bearer of bad news, as his father was clearly relying on her to prevent him from exploding.

 

Reinhardt, for the first time, spoke up. “I heard mention of this promise on the way here. Would you be to so kind as to enlighten me about it?”

 

Jack turned to the cheerful knight, anger put aside for the moment. “I suppose it's more accurate to say we made a deal. Simply put, 5 years ago, I agreed to take on and excel at all of my other duties as Prince in exchange for leaving... _this,_ ” He gestured vaguely at the two of them. “...alone! I was supposed to be allowed to find someone I wanted to marry on my own, not be married off! He never said it was only until he thought I had taken too long!”

 

“You're getting angry again,” Ana murmured.

 

“Of _course_ I’m getting angry!” Jack snapped, halfway rising out of his seat. “Are you trying to say you weren't angry when your parents arranged your marriage!?” He glanced around them. The few other occupants of the library seemed to have fled, but he lowered his voice anyway, saying in a vicious whisper, “I don't want to end up like the two of you!”

 

Ana’s face turned scarlet. “How dare you!” Reinhardt Wilhelm, the Countess’ long-time bodyguard, and the almost certain biological father of little Fareeha, wisely said nothing. “That's not fair, Jack!” Ana hissed. “Besides, we were already together when my parents made their choice! I couldn't overrule them!”

 

Jack almost- _almost_ -said something, but bit his tongue. “I'm well aware that arranged marriage is a reality of our lives,” Jack said, switching topics. “But I was _promised_ that I would be allowed to choose for myself! I'm angry because that freedom was offered to me and rescinded! And that it was all done behind my back! If he never intended to keep his promise, he shouldn't have made it! He’s a king!”

 

“And you will be too, someday!” Ana overruled him. “You have been prepared for that since you were born, and in these past few years, you have done an exemplary job demonstrating that you were prepared for it!” She softened at that. “You’ll be a fine king, Jack, even with this. And I’m sure Princess Ziegler-”

 

“Oh yes,” Jack said, cutting her off. “I'm being wed to Angie, the woman I’ve been raised to think of as my little sister, thank you for reminding of the even _more_ unspeakably horrible part of this arrangement.”

 

“Now Jack,” Ana said, in her best disapproving mother voice. “People change, and feelings do too. You can't know how she feels about-”

 

“Yes I _can,_ because we had that exact conversation 2 and a half years ago, and you _were_ right that she had feelings for me, and I made it clear they would never be returned, and she accepted that and moved on, and I _know_ she did, because she’s been seeing the second heir of the Shimada clan, because I _really do know my own damn business, Ana!_ ”

 

Ana sat down, apparently shocked, though whether that was because of what Jack had said, how he said it, or a combination of the two, he couldn't be sure.

 

Jack didn't sit back down.

 

“I know this isn't your fault, but I’ll thank you not to lecture me on the finer points of _my_ personal life. I'll go talk to my father when I feel ready, and not before. Just...tell him to leave me alone.” And with that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the library.

 

He went straight to his room, shooing a maid out before throwing himself on his bed, seething.

 

It wasn't _fair_.

 

It had been inevitable, he knew. It was one of the trade-offs, for the privilege he’d been born into. His life was easy, safe, and comfortable, in exchange for never truly being his and his alone. A small part of him even threatened tears, from the frustration alone, but he forced them down. It wasn't an issue worthy of tears.

 

He stared at the vaulted ceiling above him, unnecessarily decorated with with hanging drapes, obscuring the deep blue paint on the ceiling and walls. The rooms decorum conflicted with the rest of the castles white and gold theme. When Jack had been a teenager, he’d persuaded his personal guard to smuggle in paint and brushes, and the two had repainted the bland white walls together, into Jack's favorite shade of blue.

 

He smiled at the memory, when old Lindholm had yelled himself hoarse at the _gall_ they had to think they could dare to redecorate this most sacred of castles. It had been such a struggle not to laugh at the diminutive man as he ranted, and Jack and his friend had been made to sleep in the barn for the next week as punishment, while _professional_ painters fixed the sloppy work the boys had done.

 

That had been a good week. And either they had honored his wish-or believed his threat that he would just paint it again-and had left the rooms wall and ceiling the rich blue he had wanted.

 

Jack hadn't realized he had been dozing off until there a loud knock at the door. He jumped up and almost slipped off the edge of the bed. He had to grab the post to hold himself.

 

The door opened, which was enough to tell him who it was-there was only one person who would enter the room without Jack's permission.

 

“Your Highness?” The man called from the door.

 

“Is alone!” Jack called back, standing up straight.

 

He started at the sound of the door slamming closed, and barely had time to react as the castle’s head guard, Gabriel Reyes, stalked over to him, eyes burning with intensity.

 

“Gabe-” He started, but he was cut off by Gabriel grabbing his shoulders,and pulling him into a searing kiss. Jack kissed back on instinct, letting himself get pulled in further, until there seemed to be no space left between them.

 

They broke apart after what seemed like far too short of a time.

 

Gabe was breathing heavily, and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead.

 

“I know,” Gabriel growled. “I know, I know it's not your fault, I _know_.” Before Jack could even start to respond, Gabriel was kissing him again. This time, though, Jack pushed on Gabriel's chest lightly. Not shoving him, but giving him a sign to let him breathe. Gabriel complied, reluctantly, keeping his arms wrapped around Jack as they both caught their breath.

 

“How do you know?” Jack asked. They weren't in the most comfortable position, but he had no desire to pull away.

 

“I'm phase two of his majesty's master plan to get you to be less pissed off.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Of course you are,” he grumbled sourly. “Burn all my friendships in order to get me to accept an arranged marriage. That way I can be unloved _and_ lonely.”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “You'll never be either, Jackie. I'm not going anywhere.” Jack gave him a grateful smile, and Gabriel reluctantly released him, taking his hand and moving over to the bed, where they sat down.

 

“What are we gonna do?” Jack asked miserably, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder.

 

His lover and best friend wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. “I'm not sure we’re going to do anything.”

 

“Don't say that,” Jack muttered.

 

Gabriel had been his personal guard and companion growing up, and his performance-coupled with Jacks praise-had, to both mens chagrin, gotten him promoted a few years back. Now, instead of spending all of their time together, they had to resort to stealing moments on concealed balconies or in closets, away from prying eyes, and the nights Gabriel could sneak up to Jacks room.

 

“I'm saying it because it needs to be said.” Gabe said. “We aren't running away, Jack.”

 

Jack sat up straight and glared at him. “Why _not_? Don't you want to?”

 

“Jack…” The cautionary note in his voice only made Jack angrier.

 

“Don't treat me like a child!” Jack snapped. “I'm the one who stands to lose by leaving, and I'm the one who wants to!”

 

“Jack.” Gabe cut him off, stern now. “Calm down. Nothing's happening right now. We have time to be smart about this.”

 

Jack glared at him. “You want me to be King.”

 

Gabe laughed a little as he answered. “Yes, Jack, I do. Because I know you'll do a good job.”

 

“I'm not gonna produce an heir,” Jack growled. “Nothing could make me.”

 

“That's not all there is to ruling a country,” Gabe replied dryly.

 

“It's what we’re talking about right now!”

 

“It's what you and your bonehead father are talking about. Not me.”

 

Jack thawed a bit, though that had more to do with the barb directed at his father than anything else the man had said.

 

“Just hear me out, ok?” Gabe asked.

 

“Of course,” Jack sighed. Gabe’s smile veered toward a smirk at the interruption, and Jack felt himself turn red. “Well?” He asked, trying to dodge any of Gabriel's snide comments.

 

Mercifully, Gabe let him be.

 

“I want you to be King, Jack. I really do, because I really think you'll be a good one.” He squeezed Jacks shoulder, and the blonde smiled slightly. “But I'm not letting you go either.” Gabe pulled him closer, and buried his nose in Jacks short-cut blonde hair. “You don't want me to, and I sure as hell don't want to either. But right now those two ideas of mine seem to be going up against each other.”

 

Gabe pulled back and met Jacks eyes. “I want you to know, if it came down to it, to an absolute, I’d choose you every time. But this isn't that simple, and you know it.” Jack bit back an interruption. “If you pull out of this completely, whether you make a big scene, or publicly run away, or just vanish, the kingdoms going to be in chaos. It's not just about us.”

 

Jack bit his lip. He’d learned history. It was a time of peace, but even then, confusion around the crown benefited no one, or more commonly, it benefited one individual, at the cost of the rest of the kingdom.

 

Gabe continued. “There isn't a clear successor after you. The nobles with a legitimate claim are too old, but their kids are too young. There'd be arguing, fighting-maybe worse. If Gibraltar falls apart because we ran off...you wouldn't be happy then either.”

 

“But-”

 

“And even discounting that,” Gabe continued firmly. “Which we shouldn't-but let's assume you settle the issue of succession somehow-Angie _might_ be better off, but it would damage the relationship between both kingdoms. The insult of the Prince rejecting the Princess? Or being so averse to the union that he ran away? Or declaring himself only interested in the company of men, only _after_ being engaged to their princess? They'd feel deceived and insulted by your father, it could be even _worse_ than the other possibilities.”

 

Jack squeezed his eyes closed. “So what, Gabriel? What are we supposed to do?” He knew what was coming, but he didn't want to hear it.

 

“I'm sure there were plenty of times in history where a man and woman played the happy couple in public and took their own lovers in private.”

 

“ _Gabriel._ ” All of the frustration and anguish Jack was feeling seemed to be condensed in the one word. Gabriel pulled away.

 

“It wouldn't be hard.” Gabriel’s voice came out toneless, without emotion. As though he were somehow far away. “You make me returning to being your personal guard part of your condition for accepting the proposal. Find a position for Genji at the castle-maybe as an ambassador for his family or something-and after that, well, we already know how to go unnoticed. And Genji’s trained in stealth and-”

 

“ _Stop._ Just...stop.” Jack felt out of breath, as though he’d just made an enormous effort. There was a moment of silence, and then Jack felt Gabriel's weight lift from the bed, heeding the unspoken command.

 

“I'm sorry, Jackie.” His voice was gentle now. “But there's no perfect ending here. We can't get everything we want. But if we’re to choose which ending we’ll have, its better to pick the one where we can be together and keep other people safe.”

 

Jack let the silence stretch. Gabriel turned toward the door, when Jack stopped him with a question.

 

“Why can't I just say no?”

 

“Because your father won't accept it. Whatever you say, he can overrule.”

 

“There's no way to make it so he couldn't?”

 

“The only way to not give him a choice is to not be there, Jack. That's what we were talking about.”

 

The door opened, then closed.

 

Jack couldn't accept it. There had to be _something_ he could do, a way for everyone to win. There was no war, no conflict demanding everyone's attention and energy. The issue was just... _this._ The only problem to solve was _this_ . So if he _could_ solve it, everything would be fine.

 

_There had to be something._

 

_He needed to find a way to reject the marriage that his father couldn't stop._

 

_Something he couldn't overrule._

 

And then he got an idea.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was ostensibly supervising the guardsmen train, standing on a raised balcony, leaning on the railing, chin resting in the palm of his hand. In truth, his mind was far away.

 

He hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Jack in the last 2 days, and the man had been acting...strange. Everyone who knew about the engagement assumed that was the cause, which was undoubtedly true, but Gabriel knew Jack better than that. He wasn't brooding. He hadn’t seemed mad or upset from the glimpses Gabriel had managed to get. And Jack was avoiding him.

 

No, the prince was up to something.

 

Gabriel had always been a willing participant in Jacks schemes before, whether or not others realized, and being excluded from this one meant that it involved him. And he couldn't shake the nagging worry that Jack was getting ready to run.

 

Jack knew-hell, Gabe had stated plainly-that if he was forced to choose, he would choose to go with Jack. Jack also knew, from that conversation they had, that Gabriel would undoubtedly try to stop him.

 

The more Gabe thought it, the more the likelihood of Jack stealing away at the first opportunity seemed likely. If Jack left without him, Gabe would follow. And Jack also had likely guessed that Gabe wouldn't bring him back to the castle. After the argument they'd had, if Gabe firmly sided with the King in such a fashion, their relationship likely wouldn't survive.

 

And dammit, he _loved_ Jack.

 

He’d loved the hotheaded blonde for nigh on a decade now. When his feelings had been returned, he’d been overjoyed, and had sworn to himself, and silently to Jack, that he would never let go, not until Jack himself asked.

 

It was always an uphill battle for rationalism when it went up against passionate emotion. He hadn’t said it, but of _course_ he wanted them to elope. The idea of spending the rest of their lives free of the stiff rules and unyielding laws, away from politics and schemers, in a place where they were just allowed to be together? It was tempting. _Enchanting_ . But he knew they couldn’t do it. They could leave the kingdom, leave the _continent_ , but people would get hurt in the aftermath of such a selfish decision. Gabe personally thought he could live with that, but no matter what his lover said, he knew Jack couldn’t. And whether he spent the rest of his life burdened with guilt, or tried to go back and make amends, their happiness would be cut short.

 

So he watched him. He was sure others were watching as well, but Gabe knew that the vast majority of the castle staff didn’t understand their prince. They thought they did, thought they understood why he had been such a petulant and uncooperative teenager, and why he had changed so much in the past few years.

 

He’d grown up, they thought. He’d matured, and stepped into his role as the future ruler of the kingdom. But Gabriel knew better. Jack hadn’t changed at all. He’d just _won_.

 

From their first tentative, fumbling kiss the night before Jack’s 15th birthday, the man had been scheming. He embraced the annoyance he felt at royal protocol, his aggravation with the expectations placed upon him, and publicly exaggerated them to a ridiculous degree, painting the picture of the worst kind of spoiled noble brat, driving his caretakers, his instructors, and his father crazy as they attempted to rein in his bad behavior, not understanding that it was a deliberate act, and not simply the belligerence of youth. When he turned 21, Jack proposed a deal with his father; obedience in exchange for autonomy. He would do his princely duties if his father allowed him freedom when it came to love, a promise that he wouldn’t arrange any marriages for him. Worn down by years of Jack’s petulant behavior, the king agreed without question.

 

All that work so that the two of them could be together, without interruption, for as long as possible.

 

They’d both known that it wouldn’t last forever, but it had gone on for five years now, and it had slipped from their minds. It had been a busy time, with too much else going on for them to keep it in mind. Gabriel had, foolishly, gotten himself promoted a couple years after the deal. He couldn’t reject it without reason, as if he did, he’d have been expelled from the castle entirely. So he accepted, and now headed the castle’s guards, only able to see Jack when he was around the castle, or the rare occasions when he’d managed to arrange things so that he could be part of Jack’s personal escort.

 

Really, the abrupt 180 of Jack’s personality and performance should’ve tipped more people off that they’d been duped. He’d gone from a sullen, uncooperative child to a happy, capable man in less than a week. Once he’d gotten what he wanted, Jack was happy to fulfill his duties, traveling the kingdom, winning over the people with his natural charm and charisma, getting to know the heads of the neighboring kingdoms, and more importantly, their heirs, men and women that he would presumably be working beside when they took over their respective lands. He learned form and protocol, read up on the laws of the Gibraltar, and did it all with a positive attitude, like the sun was shining behind his eyes. What people didn’t need to know was that his happiness didn’t come from his bed being _empty_ , but rather from the fact that it _wasn’t_.

 

Only Countess Amari seemed to notice, and he was confident even she didn’t know the reason behind it. She likely suspected Jack of having a secret lover, or least she _had_ , but she’d never so much as looked at Gabriel, even when he was standing right next to Jack.

 

 _Expectation is a powerful force_ , he mused, watching the men drill in the yard. He and Jack weren’t blatant about their relationship, of course. They took steps to conceal it from everyone. Angela knew-she was a good woman, and Jack couldn’t bring himself to lie to her when she had confessed to him. She had willingly kept their secret for them, and had since found happiness elsewhere. What she thought of the sudden engagement was impossible to know.

 

What amazed Gabriel wasn’t that they’d hidden it from the King, but that they seemed to have hid it from everyone else as well. There was always the chance a servant had seen something and just kept their mouth closed, but aside from that, no one seemed to realize there was anything between himself and Jack besides professional respect and a friendship born out of a shared childhood, when Gabe, the child of a servant living at the castle, had been assigned to keep the lonely prince company, after his mother had died of illness, depriving him of any future siblings.

 

Gabriel, more than Jack, took pains to hide their relationship, but there had been too many times when they simply weren’t subtle. Whether it was the days Jack popped his collar up, because the night before, a meeting Jack had had with a handsy politician left Gabe feeling possessive, or the days Jack claimed he was sick, despite the complete lack of symptoms, because it was safer than trying to explain a limp. But people simply didn’t expect the two men, given that they _were_ men, to be lovers. Gabriel was confident that if either one of them was a woman, they’d have been caught immediately, but they also would’ve been free to marry then, resolving the problem another way. People didn’t expect them to be together-so they didn’t see it. They dismissed the suspicious behaviors, the time spent alone, they freely misinterpreted their playful conversations, the unintended physical contact, as the two simply being close friends. The source of their problem was also what concealed it, and left them in helpless limbo, unable to move forward or backwards.

 

It wasn’t as though homosexuality was unheard of. The people of Gibraltar were generally tolerant, and same-sex marriage was legal, but it simply wasn’t allowed among the nobility. Ignoring the fundamentals of how sexuality _worked_ , any noble with non-traditional preferences had better pray they get a capable, heterosexual sibling to even have a chance of freedom to explore their sexuality. Even if a noble was open about their lack of appreciation of the opposite sex, they were still expected to produce an heir. To just...do it. The thought made him sick. Tradition dictated maintaining a noble families bloodline came before any one nobles happiness, and the invariably stuffy old nobles dictated that tradition was absolute. There were rare exceptions, where a couple nobles were actually good parents, and let their children find happiness, but Gabe knew of only one such case on the continent. It just didn’t happen for most. And that was just for regular nobility. For the prince of the kingdom? It was a hopeless battle.

 

Gabriel gave vent to a sigh. Nothing about the situation was pleasant, and he knew it was harder on Jack than it was on him. He was accustomed to the restrictive protocol that being around those of high-station. He lived it every day of his life, except for those moments when he and Jack were truly alone, and he could treat Jack normally. Jack typically had more freedom in his personal life, needing to follow no special code for his behavior, unconcerned about the way he spoke to Gabriel, and bold in the way he demanded Gabriel’s time and attention whenever he felt like it. He was the Prince; he was entitled to such things. But he’d always hated having to hide their relationship.

 

He let his gaze wander from the training yard-he didn’t think anyone was watching him, but if they were, it would be obvious by this point he wasn’t paying attention, so he didn’t have anything to lose. As he did, he caught sight of a head of telltale blonde hair walking down a hallway on the other side of the yard. He frowned as he saw that Jack was walking with someone, and felt an unpleasant twist in his gut as he thought he recognized them. He got up and left the balcony.

 

* * *

 

The moment Jack saw him walking towards them, he cut off his conversation and veered down a side hallway.

 

 _There’s not being subtle,_ Gabriel thought. _And then there’s that._

 

Jack’s companion rolled her eyes and waved at Gabriel, standing her ground.

 

Lena Oxton was a minor member of Gibraltar’s nobility, but through chance had come to know and become close friends with her kingdoms prince.She was an irrepressibly bright and positive person, and while Gabriel often felt their personalities were incompatible, he liked her better than he would ever admit.

 

Today, however, he didn't have to fake his displeasure at seeing her. Lena was the only openly gay noble Gabriel knew of, and she has no official reason to be here-he would have been notified if she did. That meant that Jack had probably just sent her a letter asking her to come to the castle. The staff would assume Jack just wanted a sympathetic ear, but Gabe knew that couldn't be all. Lena was one of the few that knew about their relationship, and had often accompanied them on ventures, giving them an excuse to get away from prying eyes.

 

“Afternoon Captain,” she said, inclining her head. Being of the nobility, she could get away with addressing him casually, though admittedly, most nobles wouldn't.

 

“Lady Oxton,” Gabriel said, giving her a small bow. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

 

She gave him a dazzling smile that communicated quite clearly that she was perfectly aware of what this conversation was really about.

 

“Why, just visiting my good friend, of course!”

 

A guard walked by them, saluting as he passed, which meant Gabe had to keep his face fixed in a pleasant smile.

 

“Rather unexpected, isn't it? I wasn't even informed you were on your way, let alone that you'd arrived.”

 

“Oh, I told the guards they didn't have to bother you with every little detail of my coming and going! You're a busy man, after all.”

 

Gabriel grit his teeth, angry at both the deception and the implications that all it took was a few casual words to convince his guards not to do their job.

 

“But surely there must be some reason you came all the way up here?”

 

“My, aren't we inquisitive today?” Lena said, with mock surprise. She waited until another person, before taking a half-step forward and whispering conspiratorially “He told me about the engagement. He wanted someone to talk to.”

 

Seeing that there was no one else nearby, Gabriel dropped the pretenses. “I _know_ that, and I know that he's got you helping him in some scheme of his.”

 

Lena’s eyes were sparkling with barely repressed mirth. “You make that sound like such a bad thing Gabe. I always liven up a good party.”

 

“The last time you got involved in one of his hair-brained schemes it took the kitchen two weeks to restock on flour. I had to dunk him in a river to get rid of the evidence.”

 

“I always wondered how you two managed to clean him up in time to get away with it.”

 

“We convinced them we were just messing around and I pushed him in. Then he got a cold and I got disciplined for it.” Lena laughed, but Gabriel wouldn't let her get him more off topic. “Now what is he up to?”

 

“I'm sworn to secrecy,” Lena answered solemnly, shaking her head.

 

“Lena…”

 

She gave him that big bright smile again. “You'll never break me, Gabriel. Give up now and save yourself the effort.”

 

He glared at her for several seconds, before deciding she was probably right. He huffed and stomped past her, down the hall. She watched him go, and then turned to go the same way Jack had, intent on catching up and resuming their conversation.

 

* * *

 

The next pang of uneasiness came when rumors started going around that Princess Ziegler had vanished from her castle.

 

At first, he thought there was no way. Angie simply wasn't the type of selfish person to run away, even if she detested the engagement as much as Jack did.

 

But as he thought about it, he realized that she might have run for _their_ sake, to prevent them from having to deal the strain it would out on their relationship. That was more in-character for her. However, the more he looked into, the less there seemed to be to the story. She _had_ left the castle rather abruptly, but her parents and the senior staff had been notified, and she had left with escort.

 

He drummed his fingers on his desk as he looked at the report. It didn't say where she was heading, but he knew it had to either be here or Hanamura. And his gut told him that her destination was this castle. Why she would come here was a mystery.

 

Although…

 

If Jack had sent her a letter, the timeline fit. If he had sent one right after he found out the engagement, it would’ve arrived the day of or the day before Angela's departure.

 

_But that's too much. Getting Lena involved is one thing, but Angie?_

 

After a moment, though, he had to admit to himself that nothing was ‘too much’ for Jack. It was really the only explanation that made sense, given what he knew.

 

He shook his head, and tossed the report aside.

 

What was his blonde up to?

 

* * *

 

Finally, a guard had done his job and actually _told_ Gabriel that Jack had gone into town, alone.

 

It was a suspicious slip-up. Jack must have known going alone increased the risk of discovery. The guard had only informed him because he had been concerned about the Prince being alone. It begged the question as to why Jack felt he had to go alone, but it gave Gabriel a chance to finally catch him and get some answers.

 

Rather than attempt to track him down through the castle town, he had relieved the gate guards, pretending that he did, in fact, know what Jack's errand was, and that he was meant to meet Jack when he got back. By this point, rumors of the royal engagement had made their way around the castle, and the guards assumed that Jacks errand was related-a personal gift for his soon-to-be bride, perhaps, that he wanted to be a surprise, and that since Gabriel was his friend, he was helping Jack conceal it.

 

It suited him just fine. He got what he wanted, and threw anyone off the scent if they had noticed Jacks fishy behavior.

 

He kept out of sight as Jack hailed the gatehouse, merely letting him in, before closing the gate behind him. Jack, being a generally friendly and polite person, went to thank him, before he stepped out of the gatehouse, and, moving deceptively quickly, closed the distance between the two of them, grabbing Jack's arm.

 

“No running this time,” Gabe said, a hint of a growl in his voice.

 

“Wha-Gabe!” Jack flushed a deep red, and looked away, attempting to wrench his arm out of Gabriel's grip. “Let me go!”

 

“Only if you promise not to run.”

 

“I-fine! I promise.” He was even redder now, and Gabe released him. Jack rubbed his arm, not meeting his gaze. “Not like I could outrun you anyways.”

 

This was weird. It was usually pretty easy to make Jack blush, but not in situations like this. Was he _that_ embarrassed about being caught?

 

“I want to know what you're up to,” Gabe said, not wasting time.

 

“Too bad.”

 

“Jack…” The blonde gave him a defiant look.

 

“Too bad,” He repeated. “I'm not telling you. It would ruin it.”

 

That was almost insulting.

 

“I haven't ratted on you yet,” he growled. “Do you really think I would?”

 

Jack just closed his eyes and shook his head, acting like a child who refused to admit they were caught.

 

“You've gotta be kidding me,” Gabe said. “Jack, I swear-”

 

“Your Highness!” Gabe broke off, and they both looked over to see Countess Amari waving at them. Jack, clearly relieved at the interruption, stepped forward.

 

“Ana! What can I do for you?”

 

“His Majesty wishes to have a word with you.”

 

Jacks face fell.

 

“Karma,” Gabriel muttered, glaring at him.

 

Jack flashed him a glare at him in return, before turning back to Ana, who was watching the both of them with a single eyebrow raised.

 

“Very well,” Jack sighed. “Let's get this over with.”

 

“You need to work on your attitude,” Ana quipped, turning and walking away before Jack could respond. Jack followed her glumly, and Gabe watched them go, anger building in his mind.

 

The more complicated this got, the more people that got involved, the less it seemed like Jack planned to run. But if that _wasn't_ the case, why on earth would Jack shut him out? He would _ruin_ it if he knew? That made it sound like Jack was planning something even worse than running off. But for all he racked his brain, he couldn't think of anything. There was no way Jack would try and fake his own death, which was the only thing that seemed like it was plausible, given that Gabe would _absolutely_ try to stop that.

 

He shook himself out of his thoughts as the next shift of guards walked over to the gatehouse. He nodded to them and turned on his heel, heading for his office. They'd think his behavior strange, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

 

* * *

 

Gabe stared at the canvas that had been looped around the castle gardens, completely blocking them from view.

 

“No fucking way,” he whispered to himself as he stared at the sign that read _work in progress. Keep out._

 

Was Jack digging an _escape tunnel_? What the hell was going on? Because he knew damn well that there was no work that needed to be in the immaculately cared for garden. To make matters worse, Angela had arrived earlier that day. Jack was clearly on the last phase of his master plan, and Gabe still had no idea what it was. If anything, he felt like he actually knew _less_ than he had before.

 

He knew that, whether Jack and his co-conspirators had put this up themselves the night before, or tasked castle staff to do it in the morning, there were enough people that wouldn't ask questions, for a day at least, especially given that the king and much of his senior staff were out on business in a neighboring town, and wouldn't be back until the following day.

 

His hands itched to move the canvas aside, sure that Jack was behind it, but he stayed where he was. Part of him had already given up on fighting whatever it was that Jack had planned, and he had to admit, that while he was dying to know what Jack was up to, he couldn't help but think the reveal would be better if it was finished.

 

So he let them be. He went about his business as usual, though he strayed whenever he came close to the gardens, staring at them as though he might suddenly develop the ability to see through the canvas. He was antsy all day, finally retiring to his office when it became too much to hide from the guards. Whatever Jack was doing was happening tonight-he had clearly timed this all intentionally, with Angela arriving while his was out. So Gabe stayed put in his office, trying to focus on paperwork as the sun slowly set over the horizon, and he waited for Jack or Lena or Angela to show up.

 

When he finally decided he couldn't stand it anymore, and began to rise out of his chair, there was a knock at his door.

 

“Come in!” He called, sitting back down. He was half apprehensive of what was to come, but his other half was impatient, and wanted to get on with it.

 

However, it was not Jack or the girls that came through the door, but Ana Amari.

 

“Ah,” Gabe said, taken aback. “Countess Amari. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“I was hoping to speak with you. About Jack.”

 

Naturally, someone caught on during the final night.

 

“Of course,” he said, clearing his papers off to either side of his desk and gesturing toward a chair that sat facing him. She sat down, smiling at him.

 

“I don't wish to impose, but I don't suppose you'd be willing to brew some tea?”

 

Gabe’s living quarters were attached to his office. Past a doorway off to the side was a small kitchen, which connected to a privy and a small bedroom. It was relatively bare, but that had more to do with the fact that Gabe preferred to spend his nights in a different room, as opposed to personal taste.

 

“Of course, my lady,” he said getting up. After double checking to make sure he had tea, he lit a fire in the fireplace that was opposite to the kitchen, and put a pot of water over it to heat up.

 

“I appreciate it. I'm a little addicted, if I'm being honest.” The Countess said.

 

Gabe gave her a polite smile. “It's no burden at all. Please, don't trouble yourself.”

 

She smiled back at him. “I obviously wasn't so averse to the idea that I wasn't willing to ask, but it is imposing, and I can give you my gratitude, at least.”

 

Unsure how to respond to that, he just smiled and nodded.

 

Ana glanced over to the pot, apparently waiting for it to boil, before turning back to him.

 

“I’ve heard coffee is your particular vice.”

 

“Ah...yes. I tend to get up early, so it helps.”

 

“And it's addictive,” Ana said in mock disapproval. “I'll never understand why so many people seem to take issue with tea.”

 

“My lady, if we start debating the issue of coffee vs. tea, we’ll be here all night.”

 

Ana looked at him, amused. She glanced at the pot again.

 

Maybe it was all the nervous energy that had been built up during the day messing with him, but the faintest worm of suspicion was working its way into his mind.

 

“You said you wished to talk about Jack? I mean, his highness.”

 

“Oh don't worry about the formalities,” Ana said. “I know the two of you grew up together. It's hardly unusual to call a friend by their first name.” She cocked her head, studying him. “The trouble you two used to get in when you were younger…”

 

Gabe shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to get side-tracked again. “Well, we were kids. We’ve matured since.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Ana said. She glanced at the pot again. “I was concerned over your little tiff the other day. I know the stress of this engagement is getting to the both of you, but I don't want to see your personal relationship suffering for it.”

 

 _You have no idea_ , Gabe thought bitterly.

 

“What about it, exactly?” Gabe asked, careful to keep any negative inflection out of his tone.

 

“Any and all of it,” Ana replied, seeming to shrug. “Jack wouldn't tell me anything. He hasn't been happy with me since I broke the news of his engagement, of course, but I really thought he’d had gotten over it by now.”

 

Gabe frowned at her. He hadn't spent near as much time with the Countess as Jack had, but he couldn't remember her being so...rambling.

 

She glanced at the pot over the fire.

 

“I should think that's about ready, don't you?”

 

Gabriel had no idea, but when he walked and checked, he could see that it was indeed beginning to boil. So he walked back to the kitchen to get gloves to grab it with, and went about preparing the Countess a cup of tea.

 

“Thank you. Are you not going to have one?” She asked, accepting the cup as Gabriel sat back down.

 

“I believe we already established I'm not much of a tea drinker.” Gabe said, pushing down his slowly growing temper at the waste of time.

 

Ana tutted in response. “Such a waste, then! I can't drink an entire pot myself.”

 

“That's quite alright,” Gabe ground out. “I hardly ever prepare tea, it's no great loss.”

 

Ana seemed to think on that for a moment before nodding, looking down at the cup in her hands.

 

“Isn't it interesting,” she started. “That after all these years I can so accurately time how long it takes to brew a pot of tea?”

 

And Gabriel couldn't handle the nonsense anymore.

 

“Countess, forgive my rudeness, but _why_ are you _here!?_ ”

 

She took a sip of the tea, put the cup down, looked at him and said, evenly, “Why, I'm stalling for time, of course.”

 

It took a second, and then Gabriel shot up out of his chair so fast it almost fell over.

 

“You-!” But he stopped, meeting her gaze. After a moment, he spoke again. “You wouldn't stall me if he was making a run for it. And I doubt he could trick you into thinking he was doing something else.”

 

“My, but you have so much confidence in me. I must confess, that my own confidence in my powers of observation took a quite serious blow a couple weeks ago. It's just that he's shown me some proof of intent.”

 

Gabriel sat down heavily, and put his head in his hands, tired of it all.

 

“He told you?”

 

“Yes. And it's quite shameful, looking back, that I never realized you two were together. I knew there had to be _someone_ when Jack struck that deal with his father, but my eyes seemed to pass right over you.”

 

He shook his head. “To say it was shameful seems quite harsh on yourself. You were far from the only one.”

 

“I did not say it _dishonored_ me,” Ana corrected him mildly. “It's merely that ‘embarrassed’ was far too weak of a word to use.”

 

Gabe ran a hand through hair and looked at her.

 

“So what is it, then?”

 

“You'll have to go and see. I take it you know where to go?”

 

“Subtle as you all were today, I think I figured it out, yes.”

 

“No more fight left in you Gabriel? You certainly sound like you've surrendered.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and nodded. “He’s won. I couldn't fight it if I wanted to. Besides, the big reveal is always his favorite part.”

 

Ana studied him shrewdly. “Well, if you're feeling cooperative,” she said. “You might see to dressing in something...nicer.”

 

* * *

 

Strangely, despite living in a castle his whole life, Gabriel only owned one suit. He was almost always in his uniform at formal events, and he and Jack had tended to avoid social events outside the castle grounds.

 

It was a nice black suit that complimented his figure quite nicely-or so Jack had said the last time he’d worn it  He was lucky it wasn't torn, the speed at which he’d taken it off later that night.

 

After he’d promised to change, Ana had left, saying she was ‘going ahead’ which meant that she still had some role left to play. He supposed that was why he was going to the gardens-Jack needed to space to include so many people.

 

When he reached the gardens, he stopped dead in tracks, stunned. Small lanterns had been strung overhead, lighting the garden with a soft orange glow like he’d never seen before. There were tables off to the side, though all the chairs were empty, and as he approached, he heard music start up from the other side of the garden, a violin, he thought, though he couldn't see the performer.

 

Not that it would have mattered if they were in Gabriel's field of vision or not, as his eyes had locked onto Jack, standing in the middle of a cleared stone circle, in his own blue and white suit, with the gold inlay around the collar that Jack thought was gaudy but Gabe had assured him looked good.

 

He walked over, not saying a word, not even noticing the small crowd of people watching them, eyes locked on Jack, waiting. The blonde extended a hand.

 

“Dance with me?” He asked, clearly fighting nerves. Gabriel took his hand.

 

“Of course,” he said, and Jack moved closer, Gabriel wrapping an arm around his waist, and they slowly began to move around the circle.

 

Gabe saw the nervousness in Jack's hesitant movement, the way he wouldn't look Gabriel in the eye, and the slight blush that refused to leave his cheeks, and _finally_ , he understood.

 

Jack looked up at him, and he could see that Jack understood that he had figured it out.

 

He pulled the blonde closer to him, more firmly taking the lead in their dance, and murmured into Jacks ear.

 

“You're crazy, sunshine. Where do you come up with this stuff?”

 

Jack let out a shaky little laugh, the kind he’d used to when they were little, and he realized they'd gotten away with something. He hadn't heard it in years.

 

“Oh, you know,” he said. “Desperation, anger, caffeine.”

 

“Caffeine?”

 

“You're the one who got me started on coffee.”

 

Gabriel grinned, and kissed Jack on the cheek as they slowed down, coming to a stop in the middle of the circle. He felt a childish impulse to steal the moment, to beat Jack to the punch, but he squashed it easily. Jack had worked for this, had earned this, and deserved to have his moment.

 

He released Jack and took a small step back, the smile never leaving his face as he watched the man who meant so much to him get down on one knee, and held out a wedding band.

 

“Will you marry me, Gabriel Reyes?”

 

He didn't hesitate. “Of course I will, Jack.”

 

Jack slid the band onto Gabriel's finger, and Gabe took his hand pulling him to his feet and into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him as close as possible, and he could feel Jack do the same.

 

Finally, they broke, though neither released the other man from their grip.

 

“Damn I love you,” Gabriel said softly, eyes locked on Jack's. “Crazy plans and all.”

 

“I love you too, even if you can be a stubborn ass,” Jack responded, and they kissed again.

 

Rather than release Jack, Gabe shifted so that they were in proper dance posture, and they began to slowly move around the ring again. Jack went willingly, though he looked amused.

 

“I didn't think you were that fond of dancing,” he said.

 

“Hey, gotta enjoy our engagement as much I can. Since I'm assuming we’re getting married tonight?”

 

Jack nodded, the hint of a blush returning to his cheeks. “Law says I need at least 3 noble witnesses. Angela counts-I checked. She’s not from Gibraltar, but she holds a high enough title that she qualifies.”

 

“And an ordained minister?” Gabe asked.

 

“Reinhardt is one, as it turns out. No idea where he found the time, but they showed me the paperwork.”

 

“And once a proper, lawfully carried out marriage is put in the records,” Gabe said slowly, “not even the king can overrule it.”

 

“No one can,” Jack said quietly. “Save the ones getting married.”

 

Gabe kissed the top of Jacks head, grinning. “He’s going to be so mad. I think your crazy is infecting me, because I'm kinda looking forward it.”

 

Jack laughed. “I am too.” His eyes were shining. “I won.”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Well, your highness, know that it is my privilege and honor to be your prize in such a contest.” They both laughed at that, and continued dancing slowly, the faint music in the background showing no signs of abating.

 

“How do you already have wedding rings made?” Gabe asked, eyes drifting to the band resting on his ring finger.

 

“When you caught me coming back from town, that was actually my second trip. I went down and put in an order for them once I decided to do this.” Jack explained.

 

“So you had them on you when I grabbed you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That explains why you were so embarrassed.” Jack flushed at the memory, but nodded assent. “And Ana-you didn't go meet with your father, did you? She just saw us and came to bail you out.”

 

Jack grinned. “We got you pretty good, huh?”

 

Gabe nodded, chuckling. “Saying I would ‘ruin it’-you just meant ruin the surprise. I got so mad.”

 

“Sorry.” Jack didn't seem very sorry. “But you made me pretty mad too.”

 

“I suppose that's fair. One last question.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Why bring Angie into this? You needed three witnesses, but Lena’s wife would have filled that requirement, and they could’ve just come together, instead of Angela coming all the way here.”

 

“Two reasons,” Jack said. “First, it would’ve looked more suspicious-to you _and_ other people-if I'd invited her as well. With Lena, they could buy that I just wanted to vent to someone, but that I was mad at you and Ana. But while Emily and I get along just fine, we’ve never been particularly close. I probably could have blustered my way through it, but I didn't want to take the chance.”

 

Gabe nodded his understanding, and Jack continued. “Second, and more importantly, I wanted her to be in on it.”

 

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “To get her in trouble?”

 

“You’re the one who said that if I claimed I was gay only in response to a marriage proposal, they'd feel insulted.”

 

“Yes, but surely you could’ve just told her your plan in the letter you sent.”

 

“They might not believe I'd told her ahead of time. They could say she’s just covering for me. But if she's an official witness at the wedding, they can hardly claim she was unaware of it happening.”

 

“You thought of everything.” Gabe said.

 

“I had to.” Jack replied. “You were right. If this was handled wrong, people could get hurt.”

 

Gabriel hummed in response, and they slowly came to a stop.

 

He knew they'd get an earful the following day, and that it would take quite some time for the King to forgive them for duping him like this, but Gabriel wasn't concerned. Jack's father was far from the worst person in the world. He had truly loved his late wife, a sentiment evident in the fact that he had refused to re-marry after she had passed. Part of the reason he had agreed to Jack's original deal was because he hoped his son would find someone he really loved as well. But he had the burden of the kingdoms future on his shoulders, and he had to make a hard decision.

 

While their marriage would cause confusion and anger in the short term, Jack had found a solution that let them all be happy in the long term.

 

Jack would never be King. The crown would never be handed to someone who had made it clear they wouldn't continue the bloodline. But, with Jack still around, the King could settle the issue of succession on his terms, rather than listening to squabbling nobles. Most likely, he would name an heir from of the more closely related branch families.

 

There was no children from those families of age yet, but there were a few eligible children, and while they waited for those children to grow up, he could declare Jack regent, wielding all the power of the crown, but for a limited time. The kingdom would still benefit from Jack's leadership, and best of all, he wouldn't have to hold the position forever, so they would eventually be able to step back and escape the spotlight. And the whole time, not only could they be together, but they could be together publicly.

 

“Alright,” Gabe said, voice almost a whisper. “Let's do it.”

 

It was a laughably small wedding, with only 6 people attending. Jack, Gabe, the women acting as witnesses, and Reinhardt. But as the men looked into each others eyes, they knew it was all they needed.

 

And as they listened to Reinhardt speak, with the 3 women watching, they both felt the same fire light within them, the burning satisfaction that they had defied all of the tradition and expectation that had tried to keep them apart.

 

They vowed then, in that little garden, with their closest friends watching, that they would always be together, and always love each other, for the rest of their lives.

 

And it was a vow they would keep.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it's kinda funny that for all she's talked about in this story, Angela doesn't have a single line of dialogue in the piece.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story, and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
